Nightmares
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville helps Hannah get rid of her recurring bad dreams. Fluffy, sweet, one-shot. Please review!


**A/N: JKR rocks Dobby's socks and all dis is hers! Not mineee! :D:D:D**

***This is told in Neville's POV**

* * *

_It had been exactly six months since The Battle Of Hogwarts ended, since dark forces were finally put to rest. After the battle, we did not recieve a traditional graduation ceremony and exams had been cancelled, some students had even left before the end of the year. So to say the least, we didn't "officially" graduate, most of us._

_Right out of Hogwarts I was offered auror training, they'd relaxed the system so much that we didn't even need our NEWTS. So of course I accepted, as many of the guys in our class did. Soon after graduating I began dating Hannah Abbott who was in my year but in Hufflepuff, she's a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron._

_I left Gran's cottage and have my own flat in London, Hannah had just moved in with me last month._

* * *

I lie awake in bed, listening to the pitter patter of rain drops against the window, thunder crashed and lightning flashed somewhere in the distance. I can't sleep-I was always a light sleeper-it's next to impossible to sleep with all this noise. I glance at Hannah, she seems to be sleeping soundly.

So I decide to get a drink of water, I stumble out of bed, stubbing my toe on the nightstand. "Damnit," I mutter as I stumble through the dark room towards the bathroom. Once inside, I shut the door and turn the lights on, I squint a few times and shuffle over to the sink.

I grab a disposable cup and fill it with fresh tap water, after drinking the cold and refreshing water, I throw away the cup in the wastebin. As I'm walking back into the dark bedroom-I can hear a strange noise. It sounds like sniffling, like crying, like someone's muffled sobbing.

I climb blindly back into bed and glance at Hannah again, this time, she isn't sleeping soundly at all. Rather, she's sobbing into her pillow. "Han-?" I gently lay my hand on her shoulder, she cries louder.

The thunder, lightning, and rain also seem louder...more intense and intimidating than they had seemed before. I don't remember her telling me she's afraid of storms, so I fear the worst, she's had another one of her recurring nightmares.

I flip the lights on "Hannah, it's alright..." I gently turn her towards me and brush a strand of loose blonde hair away from her tear-stained face. She squints a few times as her eyes, red and puffy from crying, adjust to the lights in the room.

"Neville," she says my name softly, in a whimper.

"Did you have another bad dream?" I ask her, pulling her closer to me so her head is resting against my chest.

"R-Rosier...green light...m-mum...gone..." she stammers, before burying her face in my t-shirt and continues to shake with sobs.

"You know, sometimes talking about a bad dream can help, it makes it seem less scary," I tell her softly, kissing the top of her head. Her long blonde hair smells like honey, it's sweet as she is.

"...battle at Hogwarts...red light...blue light...yellow light...green light...Death Eaters...Sorting Hat...fire...I love you..." she chokes out.

I can tell she's barely awake, slipping in and out of her horrid dream. "Hannah listen to me!" I shake her gently, she looks up at me, her bright amber eyes filled with fresh hot tears. Now she seems to be a bit more awake.

"Neville," she whimpers again.

"Can you tell me about your bad dream?" I ask softly when I'm sure she's awake enough to understand me.

"I-I keep having the same dream..." she sobs.

"Let's discuss it, I know you're afraid of it, but you haven't told me much information about it," I say. I know she keeps having a bad dream that makes her wake up sobbing in the night, but she hasn't told me very much information regarding it thus far. It's extremely hard to comfort her if I don't know why she's so upset.

"It starts at my house, a tiny cottage in Nottingham, a Death Eater named Rosier is duelling my mother in our kitchen...but she's not strong enough, and he flicks his wand towards her uttering the killing curse...there's a flash of green...she's gone...and I can hear my father's angry cries, and I'm away at Hogwarts, he's all alone..." she tells me before breaking off as she chokes on her tears, streaming rapidly down her face.

"Can you tell me what happens after that?" I push after letting her cry for a minute.

"Suddenly I walk out of Herbology with Professor Sprout...a-after she's told me of my mum's tragic fate, and once outside...the Battle Of Hogwarts is raging in the courtyard...I'm duelling Death Eaters like the rest of the DA around me...different colors, all sorts of colors, are flying out the ends of the wands on both sides of the battle...so much destruction, so much magical blood spilled...and then there you are, you stand up to You Know Who...and he binds you and places the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Death Eaters set it on fire...I'm screaming because I love you so much...and then the Dark Lord casts the killing curse on us all, and then lightning flashes and thunder crashes, and the dark mark appears in the sky, then I wake up...terrified that-" she continues, her voice is shaky as it catches on every other word.

"Yeah?" I smile gently, nodding for her to continue.

"-that what if evil still lurks in the shadows, what if You Know Who comes back somehow," she stutters softly.

"Shh it's going to be okay now, nothing will ever hurt you again...I won't let it, everything's alright now, the wizarding world is safe again," I reassure her, she sniffles and wipes her face on her pajama sleeve.

"Never leave me..." she whimpers. I hug her closer, tigther.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere," I tell her, kissing the top of her head again. She sniffles more. "Can I ask you what part of the dream upsets you most?" I ask.

"I'd say the part with mum...but then also the feelings of that night six months ago come rushing back as I watch in terror as the Dark Lord places the old Sorting Hat on your head and his Death Eaters set it on fire after you stood up to him...I was so afraid that he was going to kill you, and I love you so much..." she chokes out.

"I was a bit afraid myself, alot afraid, but I still mean every word of what I said...I'll join the dark forces when hell freezes over and always be loyal to Dumbledore's Army..." I tell her with a gentle smile.

"Please don't scare me like that again," she pleads softly.

"I won't have to," I reply with a grin.

"Promise?" a tiny smile is tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Promise," I assure her, grinning.

She snuggles into me and returns the hug I have her tangled in. "I love you, Neville."

I kiss the top of her head once more, inhaling the sweet scent of honey. "I love you too, Hannah."

She leans forward and cocks her head to the side as my face looms over hers "Kiss me?" she asks, a sly smile playing at her lips and she giggles softly.

I don't say anything, I don't have to, I just lean forwards and let my lips meet hers. I'll never let anything hurt my Hannah again, I feel safe now, I know the wizard world has finally been freed of the fear it's lived in for so long.

Hannah breaks away and snuggles into my arm, she starts breathing softly again and falls back into a sound sleep. I smile and shut the lights off again, laying my head back on my fluffy pillow.

Now as I lie awake in bed listening to the storm, I have my Hannah right where I want her.


End file.
